noirfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sin Within the Sin
Synopsis It shows the moment between Kirika and Chloe where the recited, in sync. Back at their house, Kirika is looking out at the window and at her pocket watch. Kirika says that the tea is already getting cold as they sit in the dark. Altena is picking grapes in their vineyard, and Chloe walks up with a huge grinning, holding up a large basket filled with them. The two walk back to their home where they pray before eating. Chloe is in bed and Altena gives her a kiss on the head. Altena says that Chloe has heard this story many times, but Chloe asks to hear the story again before the ritual, the way she used to tell it in bed. Her story begins a thousand years ago when many people were killed and no one was spared. The worst atrocities man could commit against their fellow man were killed. A few people could see that the true nature of man was evil and they went to seek revenge against the world and went to help the weak, which is where the roots of the Soldats took root within the lands. The roots of the Soldats spread to every part of society where men might live. A man in a chair is sitting by a fire with two others. He says the last line of the newest parchment, saying that the blood of the Soldats is now the world. They begin to speak about Altena, the merciful mother, and that her attempts at restoration are good, but are just a farce. They say that as long as Altena does the Great Return, they can't openly oppose her, and that if she does the ritual she will be the next high priestess of the Soldats. The man says he won't let that happen. Altena looks back at Chloe's sleeping form, putting out her candle and leaving the room. She walks down a hallway. A: If love can kill, then surely, hatred can save. It shows a young girl in a wasteland area walking with rags all around her body. She is bony and barefoot, with a doll in her hand that she soon drops. Altena says that as the lands grow, people don't change, but that someone must beat the sins. She remembers about two maidens that bow before God but dare to take up swords. Two maidens whose name is Noir. Mireille says that it was their Noir, not theirs, that got the two of them sanctioned. Mireille says that the trials are the traps they set, to play their game. Mireille then brings up Kirika, saying she had a role in this from the beginning. With what Chloe said, she and Chloe were special. When Mireille begins to talk more on it, Kirika call her name louder, asking her to stop. Mireille continues, saying that when Chloe called herself Noir, she saw a reflection of herself, but now she sees that the reflection wasn't of her. Chloe is told to take care of herself by Altena, who tells her that the ritual is drawing near every day. When Chloe brings up Kirika's friend, Altena tells her that the daughter of Corsica is also fit, but that Chloe has nothing to worry about, because Kirika and Chloe are special. Altena tells Chloe to show her the truth. Mireille asks that if Kirika and Chloe are the true Noir, then what is she? She says that Noir is a pair of chosen assassins, and if it's to test them, then what's her purpose? Altena says that Noir is two maidens who have no fear in being tested and are bound together for their most sublime duty. The three men realize that Chloe is about to take action, and are not pleased, realizing that if she reaches the manor, then she will be out of their reach. Tonight they decide to set the knights of Paris in motion. Three men are show in masks, and the man in the largest seat wonders if they can take on the chosen Noir, and Altena, who is thought to have governed death itself. Mireille and Kirika's home is a mess, littered with bullets. A masked man is on the roof shooting at Kirika. Kirika shoots him in the mask and rushes across the roof. Mireille moves her hair over her shoulder and takes a step, slipping, and using her gun to stop herself from sliding off. She catches her breath as she stops herself from falling off the roof, two of the masked men having been watching her the entire time. The two men turn and shoot at Kirika. She kills two of them as another pops up, working to cut her with a knife. She does a high aerial jump and shoots him. Mireille knocks one back with her elbow before shooting him, only for a man to appear from behind her, grabbing her around the neck and holding her gun out of reach. She struggles, moving just enough to knock him down towards the ground and shoots him as he falls off. She slides off, but catches herself, pulling herself back up. She breaths in heavily before being shot at. The bullet barely misses her face as she moves her arm up and shoots. Kirika shoots another man down. Another masked man is seen standing, and a gun is pointed to his back by Kirika who shoots him. Her face is shrouded in darkness. A: It is in the nature of man to commit sin. Two more men are shooting and Mireille can be seen. She breaths in and takes her shots. A: And no matter how man struggles, no man can escape that fate. It is, therefore, our duty to soil our hands for the sake of man. Mireille continues shooting, and it shows Altena's face near fire light. Kirika, whose face is still shrouded in darkness, shoots as well. A: Just as the sins of the Soldats of old were committed in atonement for the sins of man himself. Noir will commit sin upon sin. The history of sin will be repeated, without end. For all eternity. A ton of men have been killed after the flashing scenes of each of the two girls shooting. As a shot rings down near Kirika, she turns around, raising her gun as we get a glimpse at her face. Her eyes are narrowed in a dark glare as she shoots another man. A: Noir will commit sin upon sin. Mireille looks on at Kirika, who looks back to her with the same hardened gaze, her eyes narrowed and dark. Mireille and Kirika quickly turn as they hear someone, pointing their guns to where the figure is. Chloe is there, saying that they have completed all the trials and that their sins are truly worthy of the name of Noir. She says she has come to give her to final guidance on how to reach the manor, sacred ground, where the ritual for Noir will take place. Chloe thanks Mireille for being with her and Kirika drops her gun, blinking once as her eyes go back to their brighter and large look. Chloe then says it's time for Kirika to go home and jumps down from her perch. Mireille holds her gun out as Chloe paces towards the girl, whose eyes look like they hold no emotion. Mireille watches as Chloe asks for Kirika's gun, holding out her hand. Kirika hands her the gun and Mireille is shocked. Chloe holds the gun up to Kirika, pointing it at her and Mireille gasps. Kirika makes no move against her. C: Time to receive the final guidance. Chloe pulls the gun and Mireille raises hers to shoot, screaming no as Chloe shoots Kirika. Kirika flies back and Chloe smiles. Kirika soon remembers what happened to Mireille when she was younger, remembering that it was her that day when Mireille’s parents died, she was holding the gun. Mireille looks on, shocked and surprised. Nav Category:Episodes